


Ikea Shelves

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, ikea stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who who putting together a shelf could be so hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikea Shelves

“There isn’t another screw, Kon,” Tim said, rummaging through the box and the mess around them. There simply was not another thing in the box that even resembled a screw or anything remotely helpful.

“What do you mean there isn’t a screw?” Conner asked, and Tim would have normally found the indignant sound of his boyfriend’s voice simply hilarious, but they have been working on building this shelf for his books and Conner’s CDs for over two hours. “We still have two more pieces to put in!”

Tim sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you,” Tim animatedly tossed the empty plastic bags that once contained screws and faux-wooden shelf pieces around to prove nothing was left in them. “There is none left.”

Conner groaned and rubbed his face in an attempt to calm himself down. Who knew putting up a shelf would be so taxing? “So what should we do?” he asked eventually, “we can’t leave it like this, it really looks like we’re too stupid to assemble a shelf.”

Tim shrugged. “If we tell ‘em it’s from Ikea, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Conner snorted and Tim shot him a smile. “Lets get the floor cleaned and later we can adjust the shelves.”

“So it at least looks better,” Conner conceded, slowly moving to gather the plastic bags that were near him. Tim inched closer to get the bags just a little out of Conner’s reach and wondered just how much packaging was necessary. 

“Give ‘em to me,” Tim hummed, reaching for the plastic and trash in Conner’s arms. “I’ll go throw ‘em out.”

But Conner moved them slightly out of reach. Tim made a face but Conner only grinned. “Kiss first.”

“What?” Tim squeaked, “No, just give me the trash.”

Conner puckered his lips.

“You look dumb,” Tim teased and when Conner whined, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Conner blinked stupidly for a moment, then beamed at Tim.

“You love me,” Conner sang.

**Author's Note:**

> for meiilan at tumblr.com


End file.
